The invention relates to a device for cutting, in a saw tooth pattern, the extremities of veneer tapes between two pairs of upper and under knives and for gluing those extremities under pressure. A sledge is used to pull an adhesive tape transversely with respect to the extremities of the veneer tapes, which are disposed above a pressure beam. The necessary pressure for gluing the veneer tapes is applied by a hammer connected to an oscillable press beared in a vertically displaceable bridge which is movable with respect to a fixed ground plate.
It is known to cut according to a saw tooth pattern and in a same sequence of actions, the extremities of veneer tapes by means of a press hammer which is pneumatically controlled, to bring the extremities together and glue them to each other by applying pressure and heat to the extremities. Adhesive tapes are moved transversely with respect to the displacement direction of the veneer tapes. However, devices directed to this end have suffered from drawbacks. High pressures are needed to perform the cutting and pressing functions, and consequently time efficiency is compromised in building sufficient pressure for the units to operate.